


Harry's Man

by sakemori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Deathly Hallows, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most think that Severus Snape was Albus Dumbledore's man because he was his spy. The rest of us know that he may have been Dumbledore's spy, but he was truly Harry's man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Man

**Author's Note:**

> Bad sake, I know, but I couldn't resist. Sue me.

He willingly gives his life

To the Cause of the Light

A good spy, through and through

 

Many will say

He was Dumbledore's all the way

But we both know the truth

 

It's his green eyes

For which he spies

That pushes him as hard as he can

 

Snape may have been Dumbledore's spy

Which none here can deny

But he was always Harry's man.


End file.
